Many conventional dry docks use air-supplied systems operated by an assortment of valves and switches. These systems are labor intensive and difficult to use. For instance, mechanical friction in the valves can prevent the systems from functioning smoothly. On the other hand, automatic systems are relatively expensive and are often unreliable. Many boat owners and dry dock operators, therefore, choose to use winches and other manual devices to raise vessels out of water.
What is needed in the industry is a dry dock system that is cost effective, easy to manufacture, and simple to use.